Begging for Forgiveness
by Geardark
Summary: After the accident during the Diablo mission, Shego disappeared. Kim is still having nightmares of that night and worst... She and Ron break up! What will happen now?
1. Chapter 1

**Don't own Kim Possible at all. I am a big fan of the Kigo... Please read and review!**

"You don't know when to quit!" Shego yelled matching blow for blow against Kim Possible, her archenemy.

"Neither do you," Kim said matching blow for blow against Shego, her archenemy.

"Got that right" Shego smirked back. The battle between the two powerful girls continued until Kim fired her weapon at the control tower, destroying the control signal and turning the Diablo's back to normal. That should have been enough, but not for Kim.

"You know what I really hate?" Kim asked Shego after that.

"That your date melted" Shego asked getting into her attack stance just in case.

"No…you" Kim yelled kicking Shego into the tower causing her to get electrocuted. Soon, the tower collapsed on top of Shego.

Kim, however, just smirked not even looking at it.

**Scene change:**

Kim Possible was in front of a tombstone, with tears in her eyes. As she slowly moved her hand across the words on it,

'R. I. P Shego',

"Shego, why did I do that…why did I have to…No one is to blame…I killed you…"


	2. Breaking it off

Kim suddenly woke up, breathing heavily, sweat covered her entire body.

_Why do I keep dreaming that!_ She thought. _Shego is still alive! I saw her being taken away, alive, after that Diablo incident. _It has barely been a month since then and no one had seen the green skinned woman at all. Not that Kim was looking for her or had told Wade to look for her. Yet she had continued to dream that night over and over again.

Kim shook her head to clear her thoughts and then stood up. She found out that no matter what she tried, after dreaming that she just couldn't get back to sleep. She gasped and then groaned when she saw herself in the mirror. She had very dark rings under her eyes and her hair was a complete mess. She sighed.

_I really need to talk to someone about this, but whom? Ron is out, Wade's out, Monique might help me…Wait, Ron! _ Kim thought remembering that he had asked her to come to school early today for some reason. She sighed as she went back into her bedroom and then hid under her covers.

Kim slowly woke up and then after getting changed headed downstairs. "Morning, Kimmiecub," Mr. Possible said as Kim said

"Morning, Dad," She said sadly. Mr. Possible didn't notice it as he continued to read the newspaper, but Mrs. Possible did.

"Is something wrong, honey?"

"No, I got to get to school. Ron wanted to meet with me early for some reason." Kim yelled as she ran out of the house after seeing the time she had woken up at. After she was gone, Mrs. Possible sighed and then said

"It's not going as we thought,"

"What?" Mr. Possible asked.

"Kim and Ron, they were best friends, but I don't think that they are girlfriend-boyfriend material."

"You noticed it as well?" He asked.

"Yeah, do you think that why Ron wants to speak with her about?" She asked.

"I do not know, I do not know."

Kim, no matter what she did, couldn't stop a few tears appearing in her eyes when she heard that and she hoped that Ron didn't want to meet her for that. Regardless she held them back and ran towards the school. It was still pretty early in the morning and Ron was one of the only students at the school. When he had first told Kim to meet him, Kim was confused as why he wanted to meet that early, usually he wasn't up at that time…ever.

"Hey, Ron" Kim smiled.

"Hey, KP" He said sadly.

"What's wrong?"

"Kim," Ron said. "We need to talk," _Talk, that can't be good._ Kim thought as she looked at Ron.

"About?"

"Us," He said sadly.

"What about us?" Kim asked scared a little. Ron looked up at her and then sighed,

"Kim, when we went to the prom, I was ecstatic, but…we have been dating for a month now and…well…"

"Go on," Kim said encouraging, smiling at him.

"Kim, we have been friends for so long, it feels like I'm dating my sister," Ron said slowly looking at her. That was not what Kim was expecting at all.

"You mean…you're breaking up with me?" She whispered shocked.

"Kim…no, but it just feels so weird, you know." Ron said as Rufus woke up and then looked around. Kim looked at the two and then thought about it. True, Ron had been her friend since forever and…yes. It did kinda feel like she was dating her brother. However, if that was true, then who was there anyone that Kim could date? Some tears started to appear in her eyes, but she held them and said shaky.

"I…understand…why did you kiss me though if that is true?"

"I thought you wanted me to," Ron said sheepish, "But it felt like I was kissing my sister." He said. Kim nodded to agree.

"So, are we cool?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, I guess we are," Kim said as she turned around.

"Wait, where are you going?" Ron asked her, worried that he hurt her.

However, Kim didn't response to him and just continued to walk away. Ron let his head drop at that and then headed back inside.

He would tell her the rest of story later.


	3. Chapter 3

Kim slowly headed back home slowly with tears in her eyes that clouded her vision so much that she didn't realize she was walking towards someone until…

"Hey, watch it!" Someone yelled. Kim looked up slowly,

"Sorry, just…wasn't" She started.

"Princess" The voice asked. Kim looked up and gasped when she found herself on top of none other than…

"Shego," Kim shouted getting off of her and standing up.

"The one and only, Princess," Shego smirk standing up as well. Kim looked at her shocked.

"Something wrong, Kimmie?" She asked. Kim removed her gaze from her and just suddenly hugged her. Shego was shocked by that, but before she could ask, Kim was gone and out of sight.

"Well, that was fine how you do," Shego smirked as she walked away.

Meanwhile, Kim had run all the way back home and entered and locked the door to her bedroom, crying on the bed a little. Soon, a knock came and a gently voice asked

"Kimmie, are you ok?" Kim looked up to see her mother looking down at her.

"No," She whispered, shoving her face back into her pillow. Mrs. Dr. Possible sighed at that as she sat down next to her 'bubble butt' and place her hand on her back.

"What's wrong?"

"Ron broke up with me," Kim said causing her mother to flinch.

"And did he hurt you?"

"No, actually he's right." Kim said.

"Ronald was right," Mrs. Dr. Possible asked shocked.

"Well, he's more like a brother than a boyfriend," Kim said as she leaned up and look at her mother.

"Then may I ask why you're crying your eyes out?"

"I saw Shego on the way here," Kim asked suddenly. That shocked Mrs. Dr. Possible completely,

"You did,"

Kim just nodded. "Ok, what did you do?" At this Kim's face went nearly as red as her hair,

"W-w-well…I-I-I-I m-m-might h-h-have h-h-hugged h-h-her." She stuttered out not looking at anything. Mrs. Dr. Possible looked at her daughter for a long time and then wrapped her into a one arm hug,

"So, what happened?"

"I don't know, I ran before she could say anything," Kim yelled burying her face into her pillow again. Mrs. Dr. Possible looked at her daughter and then smiled,

"Kim dear, if you want to you can stay home today, I'm sure Ron or Monique can bring you the homework you'll miss."

"No, mom, I should head to school." Kim said as she stood up.

"Alright, but if you want to talk about it know that I'm here,"

"Thanks, mom," Kim said as she grabbed her back pack and then headed to school. Mr. Dr. Possible looked at his wife who then said

"I won the bet," He frowned at that, but handed her the ten bucks anyway.

Shego sighed as she laid down on her black leather couch in her apartment, meeting Kimmie wasn't what she wanted to do, but she was happy with the results. She got a hug from her princess and didn't end up in jail.

A little on the rude side perhaps, but it's all that Shego wanted to deal with today. Suddenly she frowned, _what was with the hug? First she said that she hates me and then she hugged me the second she saw me. Why?_ Shego shook her head.

This was not worth the headache at all. Sighing, she picked up her remote and started to flip though the channels. Being a retired super rich villain had its advantages. _And then it's not so great days._ Shego thought as she stood up and stretched.

"Man, I'm getting risky, on well, that's what the dojo is for." She murmured to herself. She then shut the TV off and then headed towards another room, shutting the door behind her.


	4. Chapter 4

Kim was in a daze when she arrived at school. Monique was yelling at someone when she arrived at her locked.

"Why in god's name did you break up with her?" She heard Monique ask as she dropped her head. While she was fine with Ron breaking up with her, it still stung a little.

"I had to, she feels too much like my sister than my girlfriend and…" She heard Ron sighed, "Master Sensei wants me to return to Yamanouchi Ninja School tomorrow. Something about extra training and you know that long distance relationships never work out," That got Kim's attention. Monique gasped at that as she saw Kim's face come out of her locker and look at them.

"Are you serious, Ron?" She asked as she walked over to them. Ron tensed when he heard that and looked over at Kim.

"Yeah, sorry KP, I was going to tell you, but you had run off. Are you…you know, ok or…"

Kim smiled at him, "Relax, Ron, I'm fine." She said as Ron exhaled in relief. Monique, however, glared at Ron and said

"Girl, how about this. After school, you and I, get double chocolate sundaes?" Kim smiled at that,

"Ok, what about you Ron?"

"Actually, KP, Master Sensei wants me to leave right after school," Ron said sadly.

"Oh, I thought we had enough time for one last hurrah," Kim said slowly. Ron and Monique looked at her,

"Alright, what's up, Girlfriend?" Kim looked at the two and then pulled Monique close and whispered something to her. Monique's eyes went wide when Kim finished and she looked at her.

She was about to say something when the bell rang and the three ran to their classrooms, hoping that Barkin didn't give them another detention. Monique look at Kim before she left,

"We will be speaking of this later," Kim nodded, though she was not looking forward to that at all.

"Alright, GF, spill," Monique said during lunch as Kim poked at her food.

"It's nothing, Monique,"

"Oh, no, it is a big deal. Kim, Shego is your archenemy true, but I know you are worried for her. Call Wade, get her address, and go and talks to her."

"And say what?" Kim asked her best friend. Monique gave her a look,

"You spent half your time with her, I'm sure you'll be fine." She said. Kim looked down at the ground with that and didn't say anything for some time. Monique sighed as she watched her and then stood up and grabbed the Kimmunicator from Kim's pocket and gave it to her.

"If you don't I will," She said. Kim sighed and then activated the Kimmunicator.

"Hi, Kim, what's up?" Wade asked.

"Uh, Wade, this might sound weird, but can you find Shego's address for me?" Kim asked slowly. Wade looked at her, "Alright, why?"

Kim just looked down at that, "Just so…"

"Ah, I got it Kim, but actually I was going to call you. It seems that Monkey Fist has requested Ron's and Rufus's presence." Wade said.

"For what"

"Not sure, but I'm betting a trap." Wade said.

"Well Ron said he's going to Yamanouchi Ninja School so I guess this could be our last mission together." Kim said sadly.

"Alright, good luck." Wade said as the screen went black.


	5. Let's talk, fight, talk and fight again

Shego woke up to the sound of a knock on her door and then some grumbling. She stood up and got out of her bed when a very messy red head came into her bedroom. "Can I use your shower?"

"Sure, but what's that smell?" Kim didn't answer as Shego rolled her eyes.

"You going to use all my hot water, aren't ya?" Kim sighed, but didn't answer as she entered the shower. Shego sighed at that and knowing she wasn't about to go back to sleep, walked into her closet and changed into a black shirt and green pants as she waited for Kim to finish. She didn't have to wait for too long though.

"Mind telling me why you're here so early?"

"Oh, ah…I needed to take a shower." Kim stammered.

"You could have gone home for that, pumpkin."

"Well, I was sweaty from my last battle and…I-I-I m-might h-have wanted to…"

"To" Shego asked wanting Kim to finish.

"Talk to you," Kim said in one breath. Shego looked at her and then sighed,

"About"

"The last time we met"

"You mean the hug, don't be sorry, Kimmie. I liked it, though you might want to control yourself. Someone might get the wrong idea," Shego smirked. Kim felt her face go red, but slowly shook her head.

"No, I mean when I-I-I a-a-almost killed you." She said as Shego looked up at her and said

"And what about that?"

"Shego, I am so sorry for what I did. I was blind by rage and disbelief,"

"Rage by what Eric did to you or what I did," Shego asked as she stood up from her couch and walked over to the teen hero.

"By what Eric did,"

"Then why did you say that you hated me," Shego asked not looking at her.

Kim didn't speak for some time and when she finally did, it came out in stutters. Shego sighed,

"You should go back home and think about it and then come back."

"But I…" Shego held up her hand.

"Kimmie, right now you're not good for anyone," She smirked.

"Go home. Think about it and then talk. I doubt if I'm going anywhere." Shego said as she dragged Kim out of her house. Kim didn't know what was going on until the door shut behind her.

"Uh, but, huh…" She stuttered out. She walked back up and then knocked, twice.

"Shego let me in. I really want to talk to you," She shouted at the door. Shego sighed as she leaned against the door, but knew she couldn't open it, her heart couldn't take it

"Shego! Do I have to pick the lock?" She heard Kim yell from the outside. That caused the theft to smirk.

"Oh, does little Kimmie know how to break in? That isn't so goody-goody, pumpkin." She smiled when she heard a hiss and then a groan.

Shego smiled at that and then started to walk away from the door just as she heard the deadbolt click and then the other lock. She looked at it shocked, but then took a defensive position and lit her hands up. Slowly, the door opened and a very nervous Kim peek her head out.

"Please Shego?" She asked the green skinned woman. Shego looked at her with a smirk.

"You actually picked my lock, huh? I had thought I had the best, so where did you learn?" Kim blushed.

"Remember that control chip? I kept the outfit and found the lock pick in it," Kim slowly said with her blush getting worse. Shego nodded at that, but then frowned.

"Alright, say whatever you have to say, Kim." Kim nodded and then slowly entered the room, closing the door behind her.

"Shego, I have been so scared since that accident. You vanished completely… I had actually thought I…had…k-k-k-killed y-y-y-you," Kim choked out causing Shego to laugh. "Kim, it's going to take a lot more than a few thousand volts to kill me,"

"That doesn't make me feel better," Kim said, "I should apology for that I said. I don't hate you, I was just hurt…"

"About what Eric did" Shego said. Kim sighed,

"I'm not sure. When I think of what happened, I feel nothing for that syndro-drone, but then for you…" Kim shook her head. "I have no idea."

"Then you should go and think about it."

"I really don't feel like being alone right now," Kim said softly, but Shego heard it.

"Was that battle that bad?" She asked.

"No, it's just…me and Ron have been partners for so long. I'm not sure how I'm going to react the next time without him there. He was always constant."

"Change does come with challenge, take it from me," Shego said as she sat down on her black couch. Kim nodded and then sat down to the chair not far from where she was.

"I know, luckily Wade hasn't given me another mission…yet,"

"Then I would take the time to relax and go home,"

"Do you not want me here?" Kim asked a little hurt.

"No, I'm just tired and want to get some sleep." Shego said as she lay down on the couch.

"Oh, right, sorry for waking you up," Kim said as she stood up. "Uh…I'll guess I'll see you later," She said as Shego just groaned.

"Wouldn't count on it,"

"Why? We got along so well when you were Ms. Go,"

"I'm not that goody-goody, princess," Shego said as little harsh.

"I know, but the Attitudinator didn't who you are inside. You still fought the same way and I know you can be good if you want, especially since you decided to give up being Drakken's sidekick." Kim smiled as Shego groaned. Kim smiled at that, but then started to head towards the door. "I'll go and let you sleep, but Shego, you know that I am the only person who is at your level. Fighting everyone else is boring and if you get rusty, I'm going to come and kick your ass again," That caused Shego to laugh,

"When have you ever kicked my ass and are you growing horns, Pumpkin?"

"No, just looking out for a friend," Kim smiled as she then opened the door and left, closing it behind her. Shego looked at the door for some time, until she sighed.

"Damn, Kimmie is getting to me,"

**Alright, this will be the last update for awhile because I have no idea what to have next at all... So just heads up. **


	6. What is this?

Kim smiled as she entered her home and found that she was the only one up. She sighed and then headed up to her room and then fell asleep. _I'll tell them tomorrow,_ She thought as she entered dream land.

An older looking Kim was fixing or attempting to fix breakfast when suddenly the eggs she had been cooking suddenly went up in flames. "Oh, man,"

"Relax, Kimmie. You're get it and if you don't, I can cook," A voice said as Kim looked at her wife for ten years now.

"I don't want to be like I'm taking advantage of you for your food. I want to learn so you can relax for one night,"

"You do remember who you married right?" Shego asked walking up to Kim. "Hard to forget,"

"Good princess. Then you know that I love to cook for you," Shego said hugging Kim from behind. Kim smiled and then melted into her green goddess.

"So, how was work?" She asked as Shego sighed,

"Long and boring, I couldn't wait to get back to you,"

"Yeah, I had hoped I would have something for you to eat…" Kim said sheepish looking at her burnt eggs. Shego just smiled and then showed Kim the Chinese take-out that she got.

"How about you treat us,"

"Did you take my credit card again?" Kim asked with her arms crossed after Shego let go of her and started to walk towards the table.

"Maybe," Shego said as she set the table. Kim rolled her eyes at that.

"I thought I had locked that up,"

"You did and with a plasma proof lock and it took me about 20 minutes to pick it," Shego said as Kim face-faulted.

"Well, I'll have to change it," She said looking at the card in question. Shego looked at it and then checked her pocket and then back up at Kim.

"How…" She asked as Kim smiled and then placed the card in her pocket and sat down at the table. Shego looked at her and then smirked,

"Maybe I taught you a little too much," She laughed.

"Just as much as I have taught you," Kim countered as Shego sat down.

"Then here's to our ten year anniversary," Shego smiled as the two suddenly kissed.


	7. The morning after

Kim woke up with that, but not because of the dream, but the ringing alarm clock next to her bed. Man, it's almost ten. I have never slept this late, why was the alarm set? She thought as she checked the calendar.

"It's Saturday…Oh, Monique," Kim yelled as she grabbed her Kimmunicator and called Monique

"Kim, finally. Where are you?" She asked as Kim turned unsure.

"I…I…I might have slept in,"

"The girl who could stay up all night and not sleep during the school day, slept in?" Monique asked from the mall inside Club Banana.

"How" Mo asked.

"Well, I talked with Shego last night and well…"

"What happened?"

"Nothing, that's the problem, I think I apologized, but then I challenged her for whenever she wants to, to spar." Kim yelled all at once. Luckily Miss I speak every language understood her.

"Why?"

"I don't know," Kim moaned.

"Kim, stop. I'll be there soon," Mo said.

"You don't have to…"

"Yeah, I do, girl. You're too confused right now and I want all the details,"

"You sound like Shego, Mo," Kim whispered.

"HEY," Mo yelled as Kim chuckled a little.

"I'll be there soon," Mo said as the screen went black. Kim sighed at that and then walked to her closet to find something to wear when her eyes fall to the clothes that Ms. Go left behind and smiled. _Why not?_ She thought as she pulled out a three shirt and then some black pants. She looked at herself in the mirror after blushing her hair out of the mess if was when she woke up. _I look almost like Shego…_ The pants fit her perfectly; the shirt was a little big but whatever.

"Give me a wig and green skin and I could be her twin," She laughed out loud.

"You would look like whom?" A voice asked as Kim gasped and then to see Monique walking up the steps into Kim's room as Kim blushed.

"So, how was it?" Monique asked with a knowing smile and her arms crossed at the blushing red head.

"It was ok,"

"Did you get anywhere with her?" Mo asked.

"No," She said in a small voice.

"Then how was it ok?" Mo asked as Kim sighed.

"It was ok when you know her,"

"And I'm guessing you do, especially since you're wearing her colors." Mo said with a smirk. Kim blushed at that.

"So, do you think you're going to see her again?" Mo asked.

"I don't know, I hope so,"

"You hope so?" Monique asked. "But I thought you two were enemies,"

"She's not working for Drakken anymore,"

"Shego on her own seem a little more dangerous than working for someone." Monique said as Kim went wide eye.

"Wade, can you get me Shego's current location now?"

Wade looked at her shocked, but just shrugged.

"Alright, let's see," He said as he activated the scanners for her heat-signature. "She's still at her home, Kim, what's wrong?" Wade asked confused.

"Nothing, thanks Wade," Kim said as she turned off the Kimmunicator before Wade could say anything._ Alright, what was that about?_ He thought confused.


	8. Chapter 8

Monique was laughing at her friend who was giving her a nasty look, which was only causing her to laugh more. "It's not funny, Mo,"

"Your face is, you have a scowl just like Shego," Mo laughed as Kim gasped with her mouth hanging open.

"Monique," Kim moaned as she collapsed on the bed.

"I'm just kidding ya, now come on."

"Where are we going?" Kim asked as Monique dragged her out of her room and then out of the house.

"To the mall, you promised to come with me and I'm aiming to make you make good on that promise." Mo smiled as Kim sweat-faulted, but smiled all the same. It wasn't long until the two were at the mall walking around. However, there was something up with Kim and Monique was determined to find out what, she just didn't know what to do… "Kim, wait," She yelled grabbing Kim and hiding them both behind a plant next to one of the clothes shop.

"Monique, what…" Monique pointed and Kim followed her finger and gasped.

"Now isn't that Shego or am I nuts?" She asked.

**Flashback: 2 hours ago**

Shego was training in her dojo as she pushed herself hard and faster, she couldn't get back to sleep after Kim woke her up and the invite to spar with her whenever was tempting. So, in order to make sure she got the best of the spar, she had to get back to training. She continued to punch and kick the punching bag over and over again until…

"Aw, shot," She moaned when the chain that was holding it up snapped and the bag burst opened. Groaning she walked over to the bag and looked at the chain. Well, that's what I get for buying the cheapest one, she thought as she ignited her hand and burnt the bag and chain into nothing. Mmm, the closest place I could perhaps get a replacement is…the mall, She groaned as remember that when she was Miss. Go, she did see an gym supply store at the mall. Well, it is on the other side of the place and Kimmie wouldn't go over there or even be at the mall, so that'll be fine. She wasn't ready to face Kim again so soon.

However, they didn't know that Fate was playing against them.

**End Flashback.**

"It is," Monique smiled and then looked over at Kim. "Well, go over there,"

"What?" Kim asked. "No way, Mo, I doubt if she even wants to see me," She said seeing Shego enter the gym supply store the two were actually heading to after Kim said that she needed to get a new punching bag and after promising that she and Monique would shop like there's no tomorrow afterwards

"Oh, no. Listen, girl, I am not losing a chance to take your shopping and being that am I a women of my word, we are going in. Just think that she's the same as everyone else, alright."

"Alright, but I will not like this," Kim muttered as the fashion girl dragged her into the store and then to where the punching bags were, which was exactly where Shego was.

"Alright, I'll be at the front, waiting for ya, pick, take your time, and please don't cause a fight," Mo said as Kim looked at her shocked, but just said.

"Alright, see ya, Mo,"

Once Monique had left Kim sighed and started to look at the punching bags, attempting to ignore the only other person who was, Shego. It started out well, the two were on the opposite side of the area in the store, but neither of them noticed that they were slowly inching their way closer to the other until…

"Oh, Ms. Possible and Ms. Go, what a surprise," A voice said as the two girls looked at the other shocked and then at the owner of the store.

"Is there anything I can help you with?"

"No, I get I have it handled," Shego said.

"Me, too," Kim said as the two went back to looking around. Confused the owner just scratched his head and then went back to his store.

"So, what are you doing here, Kimmie?" Shego asked after a long silence.

"Looking for a new punching bag, I destroyed my last one,"

"Same here," Shego said as Kim nodded.

"So…"

"So," Another long silence reign the two as they looked everywhere but the other.

"I didn't expect you to be here..."

"What? I can't go to the mall like everyone else, I am reformed, pumpkin," Shego said

"No, no, not that. I meant, I thought you had a whole training room or something."

"Only at Drakken's lairs, Kimmie, here I have a dojo and that's it."

"Oh," Kim said sadly as Shego turned back to the punching bags.

"Uh…Shego, do you have plans for today?" Kim said suddenly, causing Shego to look up at her shocked. "Huh,"

"Well, I mean if you're not a villain any more than we could hang out…"

"I'm not that Goody-goody, princess, you know that." Shego said. Kim frowned.

"I'm trying to be nice, Shego, I mean, I doubt if you want to spend all day home alone or even training alone." Shego sweat-faulted at that, but then smirked.

"Do you want my presence?" Kim blushed at that,

"W-w-w-well, m-m-maybe…"

Shego smirked at that, "Well, since you want me presence so much, why not."

"Good, then I don't have to suffer Monique's shopping spree alone," Kim said as Shego face-faulted.

"Gee, princess, are you growing horns?" Kim blushed at that as Shego laughed and then she saw what Kim was wearing.

"Mmm, nice look, princess," She smirked. Kim blushed at that then said.

"If you want to come with us, I'll have to ask Monique if she's fine with it," Shego arched an eye-brow at that as she looked at Kim.

"What?"

"You're such a goody-goody. I'm looking to see if you have rainbows coming out of your butt,"

"You just wanted to look at my ass," Kim yelled blushing at what Shego said. Shego arched an eye-brow and then smirked,

"Like you haven't been looking at mine," The red blush that was on Kim's face was the only answer she needed. Laughing, Shego grabbed the punching bag she had found and then looked to see that Kim had found hers as well.

"Then are you ready?" She asked as Kim slowly nodded, not trusting her voice as Shego smirked

"Then come on,"


	9. Shopping for love

"Girl, I can't believe you never told me that Shego is such a fashion expect," Monique said with glee after the three had gone to almost half of the stores in the mall.

"I never knew," Kim said in a whisper.

"Come on, Kim. I bet you do, you did hang out with her,"

"That goody-goody is not me," Shego said as Kim sighed,

"Besides Ms. Go wouldn't want me to say," Shego face-faulted at that, but Mo caught that and smiled.

"Well, she is here and don't you start Shego. You and she are one and the same, so I bet you can remember everything that happened."

"No matter how much I don't want to,"

"What? You mean that you would rather forget hanging out with me?" Kim asked going into her puppy-dog pout.

"Ahh, princess, don't do that to your face," Shego said covering her eyes. However, Kim just continued.

"Alright, alright," Shego said surrendering.

"No, hanging out with you pumpkin," Kim smiled at that. "Was…nice,"

"Will you two just kiss and make up?" Monique asked suddenly causing the two to go bright red.

"MONIQUE," Kim yelled as Shego chuckle a little seeing the red-head yell at her best friend. Finally, Monique dragged both of them into Club Banana and started picking out clothes for all of them to try one. Shego and Kim shared a look, knowing what waited them in the dressing rooms.

**Time Skip:**

Kim and Shego sighed as the two collapsed on the bench with almost 10 bags each. They both had more clothes then they knew what to do with, mainly because Monique had found all of their clothes and they all loved all of them.

"Man, princess, is she always likes this?"

"No, actually, she…I own her a lot of favors and she wanted this so, no, not really," Kim said equally as tired. Shego chuckled at that,

"Do you think she will realize we're not with her?" She asked. Kim looked up at the overjoyed black haired girl.

"I doubt it,"

"Good,"

"Besides I think I have enough embarrassment for a life time." Kim said suddenly as Shego smirked.

"Why, pumpkin, we were all girls here and besides I'm sure she had seen you in your underwear before." Kim blushed at that and Shego caught it.

"Or was it me, princess?"

"Yeah, right," Kim laughed uneasily as she stood up, but Shego caught her.

"Shego let me go,"

"Nan, come back here and sit with me. I'm just kidding ya, princess." Kim sighed but she did sit back down next to Shego.

"Do you think she's ever going to relax?"

"Doubtful,"

"Then it is getting late. A little surprised, actually, that you had no missions the whole day." Shego said.

"Me, too, but I'm guessing since you left things have been quiet, but I can check." Kim said as she pulled out her Kimmunicator.

"Hey, Kim, what's up?" Wade asked.

"Should be asking you that, anything going on?" Kim asked as Wade typed on his computer.

"Nope, there is an rumor that Professor Dementor might be up to something, but nothing yet…Kim, you do know that Shego is behind you right?"

"Yeah, it's a long story," Kim said as Shego just placed her head on Kim's shoulder causing Kim to blush and tense.

"Is that all, poindexter?" Shego asked.

"Yes," Wade said a little mad at that.

"Then, come on, Kimmie, let's get you home."

"I can get home by myself."

"True, but think of it of repaying you for sending the day with me," Shego said as the two stood up.

"Do you have a car, Kimmie?" Shego asked.

"No, its…something is either wrong or the tweebs want to add another thing to it. It'll be ready by my birthday next week."

"18 already" Shego smirked.

"Yes, why, what are you thinking?"

"I might come,"

"You better not crush my party, Shego!" Kim yelled as Shego just laughed as the two left the mall.


	10. Oh, no

Kim groaned as she collapsed on her bed. Shego had dropped her off not that long ago and immediately her family started to ask questions over and over again as both the green-skinned and red-head blush bright green and red respectfully.

Some of the questions were very embarrassing. She thought as she groaned and buried her face in her pillow. She was still thinking that Shego forgave her far too easily and was up to something, but what? She didn't know. Sighing, she turned onto her back and looked up at the ceiling of her room just as a knock came to the door.

"Come in," She called as the hatch opened and her mom came in.

"Hi, mom," Kim said leaning up, but then noticed the look her mother had.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, I'm just worried about you and Shego, dear," She said as Kim sighed, this was not something she wanted to discuss right now.

"Dear, I hope you know what you're doing with Shego,"

"What do you mean?" Kim asked confused as her mother looked up at her.

"Oh, nothing, you don't already know, bubble-butt," She chuckled as Kim blushed.

"MOM,"

"Oh, honey, I am teasing, something you seem to be doing to poor Shego,"

"What?" Kim breathed out not completely believing what her mother had said.

"Think about it, today, and your time with her and I think you can figure it out, good night bubble butt," Mrs. Possible said as she then left leaving a confused and embarrassed Kim behind.

The next morning, Kim jolted up from her sleep with a very red blush on her face.

_Why do I think dreaming of her? I can't like her more than like a friend, can I? No, I can't be in love with her, I am Kim Possible, I can't be a lesbian! Then why did it feel so good and felt right to me?_ She asked herself as she groaned and then collapsed back down into her bed as she went over her dream. Yeah, right, I can't be in love with her, no way. Suddenly she felt a wet spot of her bed and blush bright red at that.

Suddenly she felt a wet spot of her bed and blushed right red at that.

_Oh, no,_ she moaned covering herself with the cover of her bed.


	11. Let's fight for real

**Meanwhile:**

Suddenly a splash of water came up and hit the green skinned woman who was pale, at least a little. Damn, where in the world did that come from? Shego asked herself. Last night she had dreamed of her and Kim together and liked it.

She actually enjoyed it and wasn't complaining about the dream, but was wondering where in the world it had come from.

Shego had never thought about Kim as more than a worthy foe, a nice distraction from her job and a goody-goody, but to think of her as a lover or soul mate that was completely different.

_Screw it, just aroused nothing more._ Shego thought as she grabbed a towel and then walked towards her dojo. She had a new punching bag to test out to relive from of her bent-up pleasure. Though in second thought, perhaps she could get some help.

Kim grunted as she moved through her martial arts stances in the training arena in the backyard of her home. After that rough morning, she knew only one thing would keep her mind off of her dream, training and such she was pushing herself beyond her limits.

Suddenly she turned and caught a green foot whose owner had suddenly jumped over the fence and headed right towards her.

"Shego," She yelled as the ex-theft twisted, freeing herself from Kim's hold and then landing in front of Kim.

"Hi, Kimmie," She said as she got into her stance while Kim got into hers.

"Shego, why are you here?"

"I said we would be fighting soon and since I am a little restless. I thought why not today. Seems you started without me, Pumpkin" Shego said looking at the destroyed test dummies and kick and fist marks on the trees, walls and punching bags. Kim blushed at that and then slipped out of her stance as Shego looked at her confused.

"Alright, what's the matter, Kimmie?"

"Nothing,"

"Not buying it," Shego said as she walked over to the younger woman.

"Shego, please, I'm fine," Kim said with a smile.

"Oh, just another of the 'no big' things you have?" Shego asked with her arms crossed.

"Exactly,"

"Still not buying it, princess," Shego said with a frown, "All of those 'no big' things have been very, very, very, big," With each very, Shego walked closer and closer to Kim, until their noses were almost touching. Kim blushed at that, much to the amusement of the ex-theft.

"What's the matter, Kimmie? Are you embarrassed by me?"

"If only," Kim muttered under her breath. With a rose eyebrow, Shego smirked just a little and then wrapped an arm around Kim and then threw her head over heels onto the ground.

"What the"

"Let your guard down, Kimmie. You know that talking just isn't us. Fighting gets out what is wrong with us," Shego said to the woman who was on her back.

"That's true," Kim said as she flipped up and then attempted to kick Shego. Shego saw it coming and brought her arms up in a 'X' fashion and blocked it, but it did push her back a little. Landing on her feet, Kim brought her arms up into her stance and waited.

Shego smiled at that and then charged at Kim. Kim dodged and soon the two were caught exchanging blows and dodging with jumps, kicks, punches, everything. Mrs. Possible watched from the doorway with a smile on her face.

This was exactly what the two needed right now. Letting their anger and frustration out on the other would allow them to see what was right in front of them. Everyone else had realized it but those two. _Well, no time like the present,_ Mrs. Possible thought as she saw Shego attempt to throw Kim around, but fell to her legs when Kim jumped back away from her.

Smirking, Shego ran towards her as Kim did several summersaults to get some distance before she brought her fist towards Shego. Shego caught it immediately then wrapped her other arm around Kim's back, causing the girl in question to tense.

"That was nice, Kimmie, very nice, but still no cigar," Shego smirked just as Kim fell forward and then landed on top of Shego. Shego let go of her when that happened and suddenly found herself being straddled by Kim with her hands above her head.

"Really," Shego smirked at that and then attempted to flip them over, but failed.

"What?"

"I trained too, Shego," Kim said smiling at her. "So, do you give up?"

"Never, princess," Shego smirked as she suddenly kicked herself up and then landed on top of Kim, straddling her and causing Kim to gasp a little.

"Oh, I thought I had you,"

"You did, but next time, don't get distracted." Shego smirked, but that smirk was replaced with a gasp when she and Kim heard a voice yell

"Would you two kiss already?"

"MOM" Kim yelled as Kim let her go and then walked some distance from Kim to give her, her personal space. Mrs. Possible just chuckled at the two.

"Anyway, lunch is ready, Kim," Mrs. Possible yelled at the two. With a very tense stance, Kim slowly walked back to her home, but stopped when she felt Shego right behind her.

"Aren't you going to invite me in?" Shego asked with a smirk as Kim groaned.

"Why should I?"

"Now that's not nice, Kimmie. It's only considerate." With another groan, Kim sighed.

"Alright, do you want to have lunch with me and my family?"

"Why not" Shego asked as she followed the storming red head into her home.

**Time for the Fluff to begin!**


	12. Lunch and a Movie, two lovers

"Remind me to come over more often," Shego smiled at the pouting red head as the Possible family treated her like a guest, though the twins remained her of her brothers and Mr. Possible kept giving her glares even once in a while, but hey she expected as such.

After all she and Kim had fought for some time now. _What, a year, a little more, something._ Shego thought to herself as she then picked up her empty plate and gathered the family's plates and then walked to the sink to wash them without a single word at all. Kim was shocked by that but didn't say anything until she saw Shego lit up some of her plasma.

"SHEGO"

"Kimmie, relax. I can control how hot it gets," Shego said as she used her hand to dry the dish she had just washed.

"It works for my hair as well," She smirked seeing Kim's expression in the corner of her eye. Kim muttered under her breath at that, but then continued to watch until she walked up to Shego and started to help.

"Princess, I don't need any help,"

"I thought it would be nice, since you are a guest in my home," Kim said as she washed the dishes while Shego dried them. Shego smirked at that,

"Really,"

"Don't even think about it," Kim said as Shego rolled her eyes.

"I was kidding, pumpkin. Man you are no fun,"

"Hey, I can be fun," Kim yelled at her.

"Oh, really, prove it then. We'll watch the most action filled, dangerous, adrenaline rushing movie ever and if you can sit through that with popcorn and everything else then perhaps you'll prove it," Shego said with a smirk and not one to back down from a challenge, Kim said two words

"You're on,"

* * *

><p>"Why did we agree with this?" Mr. Possible asked his wife seeing their daughter and the ex-theft both asleep on the couch after hours of action-packed movies, popcorn, candy and the like. Tim and Jim had given up a few hours ago and it left the two alone in the living room. Now those two had found them sleeping, cuddling together with the TV still on.<p>

"Oh, be nice, dear." Mrs. Possible said as she grabbed a blanket and then covered the two with it.

"Alright, but I am still unsure about this,"

"They love each other, I can see it, and you can see it, Monique, Jim, Tim. In honestly, I think the only two who don't know yet are them." Mrs. Possible said as Mr. Possible sighed.

"Well, then come on. We don't want to be around if either of those two wakes up anytime soon,"

"Good point," Mrs. Possible said as she turned the TV off and then closed the curtains and finally turned the light off in the living and joined her husband next to the stairs.

"Good night," She whispered to the two. Together the two possible's walked up the stairs and left the two alone for the night.


	13. Morning, Movie and a date?

"Shego, Shego, SHEGO!" A voice yelled causing the green-skinned woman in question to jolt up or she would have if something soft, heavy, but comfortable wasn't on her chest. "Finally, I have been calling your name for half an hour," The voice said as Shego looked down to see Kim laying on her chest causing her to rise an eye-brow in confusion. "Not that I'm complaining, but what are you doing, Kimmie" Shego asked as Kim blushed. "Right now, I'm in your grip on your chest. I think we fell asleep during the movie marathon, actually." Shego looked around and saw that somehow the TV was off, but there was a pile of videos nearby, a tube of popcorn and a few wrappers and on top of the two was a thick blanket. "Huh, why are you still in my arms then?" Shego asked as Kim blushed. "First, you're warm, second your grip, I can't get out of it," To prove it, Kim moved as much as she could with Shego's arms around her, which wasn't much. "Ah, well, then you better get back to sleep. I'm still tired and I'm not going to lose a chance like this,"

"Oh, right so you can gossip about it?" Kim asked as Shego suddenly kissed her forehead. "Nan, princess, just seeing your red face is enough for me," She chuckled as Kim did go red. "Huh, never seen a full body blush like that, wonder how far down it goes…"

"SHEGO" Kim yelled as Shego just chuckled. "Oh, relax, princess, but I'm still tired, so be quiet."

"Alright," Kim said as she and Shego fell back asleep.

"WAIT!" She suddenly yelled causing Shego to wake up again. "What are we doing?" She asked, but mostly herself. "Uh…sleeping,"

"But we're sleeping together,"

"And,"

"And…and…and," Kim stopped she didn't know what to say, but Shego just tightened her grip on the confused red head. "Relax, Kimmie. This is confusing, but I'll be here to help, just in my own special way."

"What…" Kim asked herself completely confused. "Oh, Princess, come on, you must have realized by now,"

"No, what"

"Oh, you'll figure it out, but first allow me to get another hour at least of sleep," Shego said and with that she was out as a light. Kim looked at her and then at their surroundings and then back again. Sighing, she made herself comfortable next to the sleeping ex-theft and attempted to get some sleep as well. _Well, she is warm, but this is just so weird._ Kim thought as she fell asleep as well.

"So, Kim, tell me, what happened?" Monique asked as the two waited for Shego to get their food from her favorite restaurant in Middleton, not Bueno Nacho at all. "What? Nothing, nothing happened."

"Kim," Monique said with one eye-brow raised. Kim sighed and then made sure that Shego was still at the counter. "Alright, alright, after our movie marathon, we fell asleep together on the couch."

"Oh, did anything happen?" Monique asked happily confusing Kim until… "No! Monique!" Kim yelled as Monique laughed. "Kidding, Kim, kidding, but you have to say that your face was amazing but what's the problem, Shego seems to have liked it. She is taking you and I out for lunch,"

"That's because the tweebs had camp, Dad had to go to work, Mom had to go to the hospital, emergency she said, I didn't have a mission from Wade, something I am still finding weird and"

"And what"

"I nearly burnt the kitchen down…"

"Again"

"Monique," Kim yelled as Monique just laughed. "Relax, Kimmie, I think it's rather cute. You look cute in an apron." Shego said suddenly next to the two as Kim blush bright red and Monique smiled. "See, so what did you get us?" She asked Shego who smiled and passed out their food.

"Is this…"

"Like I said, my favorite place," Shego said with a smile as Kim looked at lobster while Monique was looking at the Mexican plate with three tacos, rice, beans and Shego, the New York Strip Steak. All of their meals had potatoes and Mexican rice. "Shego, this is too much. I can't…"

"You can and you will, princess. Allow me to do something nice for once,"

"She has a point, Kim," Monique said already getting into her meal. "Mo,"

"Kimmie, please alright?" Shego asked as she looked at Kim. Kim gasped as she covered her eyes. "How in the world did you learn that?"

"Oh, trade secret,"

"Damn," Kim sighed. "Monique is my puppy-dog pouts that…"

"Yes, so listen to the green girl and enjoy it." Monique said with a hidden smirk. "Alright, alright, but Shego looks so cute when she does that,"

"Hey, I don't do cute. Hot and Sexy is me," Shego said with a grin as Kim blushed red like her lobster, but then started to dig in. Shego smirked at that as she dug into her food as well. _Just wait until cupcake here sees what else I have planned._

"Shego, I thought that everything you owed was in Global Justice hands as payment for your crimes," Kim asked as the three walked through the mall they had found each other at just a few days ago. "Kimmie, no one touches my stuff, yet alone that one-eyed witch," Shego said as Kim frowned. "That witch is my friend, Shego,"

"I know, but I have to make fun of her, Kimmie." Shego said with a grin as Kim sighed and then looked at the bag of clothes that Shego had paid for, for her. Pretty much everything that Kim had on her wish list, which was long, Shego had gotten her and Monique, though Monique's bag was smaller. "So, what now, green girl?"

"Oh, the movies of course, fashion girl," Shego joked. "I and princess watched all the movies she had and I saw that the Terminator, the first one, is playing at the theater. So, are you two in?" She asked with a smile as Kim and Monique shared a look. "Sorry, but I got to get to work and action movies…I still don't understand the appeal of them…"

"Hey," Shego and Kim yelled at her at the same time, but then looked at each other as Kim blushed and Shego smiled. "And from what I can see, I think I'll just get in the way. Call me if anything, and I mean anything, happens. I want to know all of the details."

"MO!" Kim yelled with a red face as Shego smirked.

"And to think that the director's cut of Terminator is almost two hours long compared to this just 108 minutes," Kim said with a smile on face, but she also had something else on her cheek that she hadn't found yet and Shego hoped she wouldn't. When they arrived the theater was dark and Shego had tipped on something and landed on something soft and only after the lights turned back on did she realize what, Kim's cheek. Right now, Kim had a black kiss on her cheek causing some of the people leaving and entering the theater to look at her weird. "Uh, Shego, why is everyone looking at us weird?"

"I'm still a bad girl in their mind and you're the good girl. It's has to be weird to see us two together." Shego said with a smirk. "True, we were rivals and arch enemies."

"I thought Drakken was yours," Shego said. "No, I think everyone thought that you were and besides I normally went after you while Ron went to stop Drakken." Kim said as Shego nodded. "Didn't think about it like that, but it is kind of kinky that you always went after me," Kim blush went worse, "What! No, I didn't mean it like that!"

"Relax, Kimmie, I'm just messing with ya," Shego laughed as Kim pouted. "Oh, don't be like that, pumpkin." Shego said, "How about this. For tonight, I'll take you out for dinner at my favorite place."

"Huh? You mean like a…a…date?" Kim asked stuttering out as Shego blushed. "If you want it to be, then that's fine by me."

"Well, uh…uh…I might be willing to give you a chance…If you want one," Kim stuttered as Shego laid an arm across Kim's shoulder. "Relax. I think we both need this to figure the other out."

"I thought fighting was more for us," Kim said with a smile. "Oh, that's true, princess, but this matter I think we need to talk about, alright?" Shego asked as Kim nodded. "So, I'll pick you up at about 8 or so, ok?" Shego asked as Kim nodded. "Yeah, that'll work. I just have to tell my parents about it," Shego raised an eye-brow at that as she looked at Kim. "What?"

"You're such a goody-goody, I was checking to see if you really do have rainbows coming from your ass." Shego laughed as Kim blushed but then yelled. "You just wanted to check out my ass…again" Shego went wide eye for a second, but then smiled. "Like you haven't been checking mine out all day," The blush that came to Kim's face was her answer. "Shego,"

"I was just kidding ya, pumpkin. I'll see you at 8," Shego said as she towards her car as Kim went to where Monique was going to pick her up. "Right, see ya, Shego," Kim said as she got into Monique's car, but was confused by the look she was getting. "What?"

"You should check your cheek, girlfriend," Monique said as Kim raised an eye-brow but did it anyway, but what she found, she wasn't ready for. "SHEGO"


	14. Getting ready

Kim was looking at herself in the mirror as she went through her closet and the clothes Shego had gotten for her trying to figure out what she should wear to for this…uh…date. _Date is such a strong word, why in the world didn't I realize that before now? Wait, why am I so nervous? It's only Shego and… Oh, what am I thinking? Why in the world did I agree to that? And didn't I notice that Shego had kissed me? Why didn't I immediately wipe it off when I found it? _Kim thought in distress as she turned away from the mirror and sat down on her bed. "Kim, are you getting ready?" A voice said through the hatch to her room, causing Kim to look up at that. "Uh, somewhat, mom,"

"Do you need help?" Mrs. Possible asked. "No, I'm fine," _I think,_ She thought as she stood up again and went through her closet one more time before deciding on blue pants, a white undershirt with a black vest and some comfortable running shoes, just in case. However, she wasn't going to take her Kimmunicator. She was going to give Shego a chance and didn't want Wade or the mission to ruin it, but the question was why. Why was she giving Shego a chance? Sighing she walked down the stairs and then found her family down there waiting for her.

"What?" She asked a little worried. "Kimmie-cub, where are you off to?"

"Oh, uh…I-I-I m-m-m-might h-h-have agreed to go and meet Shego for d-d-d-dinner and…"

"Oh, wonderful, you do have your keys right?" Mrs. Possible asked as Kim looked at her shocked and confused. "Wait…huh?"

"Well, I trust you and Shego enough, but if this does go later, you don't have to worry about keeping us up waiting for you." Mrs. Possible said as Mr. Possible frowned. "I'll have a good long talk with Shego if that does happen,"

"DAD,"

"Oh, hush," Mrs. Possible said. "Don't worry about him, Kim. Have fun and be sure to speak the truth," She said as Kim nodded. "Right," _Now if I only knew what the truth was._ She thought as she opened the door and then stepped out and leaned against it. She could still hear her family on the other side and knew they would not leave until Shego showed up. Speaking of which, Kim looked at the clock and found that she had five minutes before 8. _Ok, Kim, this will not be hard or dangerous._ Shego is reformed and is actually being nice, so relax…


	15. Chapter 15

I have Writer's block and am writing simply to A: Create backstory for a character and B: Just to write whatever comes to mind. I am still working on all of my stories, but in the works is a Danny Phantom/RWBY, a Darker more mature Growing up Creepie stories and two Supreme King (Yu-Gi-Oh GX) plot bunnies that won't allow me to rest. And finally a Smart, nearly God-like powerful Naruto/SG-1 crossover.

Which is the point of this N/A.

On my page, I have a poll listed. When should I have Naruto appear in the Stargate SG-1 timeline?

Please vote and I'll see if I get inspired to write once more.


End file.
